


Lessons in Submission

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Of Man and Beast [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hannibal, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Omega Verse, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Spanking, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Hannibal was stubborn, independent, and Will had always loved that about him, but there were times, times like these, in the midst of heat, in the midst of such a thorough breeding, when lessons in submission were necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> finally published, 694 years after the first one.

Will heard the fussy noises coming from the body next to him, the older man starting to squirm underneath the weight of the alpha’s arm. They were sprawled out in Hannibal’s nest, three days into the omega’s heat. Hannibal said that he’d come out of his heat in a few more days, but until then, their days had been filled with sex and sleep and not much else. Not that Will was complaining. 

Hannibal could feel his body succumbing to the effects of his heat once again, the warm roiling of slick in his stomach rousing him from sleep as a fresh bout pulsed from his swollen hole, having been mercilessly fucked by Will Graham, over and over, so many times that the omega had lost count. Not that he minded too much. His own devolution no longer bothered him so much, the man whose deepest fear was indignity growing comfortable with his own desperate need as it took him in its waves, dragging him out deeper with each roll of the tide. 

His toes curled hard in response to the wave of slick that pulsed from him, wetting the sheets as he gripped at his pillow, trying to calm himself, trying to anchor himself to the earth, to his sanity, before his mind started slipping again.

Will’s tired fingers grazed over the rough patch of marred, mauled skin where they had solidified their bond. Will’s neck had been branded with the same mark now, though the place on the alpha’s neck was considerably larger. Hannibal’s taste for flesh, even raw, had not waned in the three years of his confinement - if anything, it had strengthened. Hannibal Lecter most certainly liked to bite. A lot. And Will knew that Hannibal liked having part of the alpha inside of him, liked the thought of carrying part of him around with him. God, that man was undoubtedly going to be a sentimental fuck whenever he was pregnant. Always carrying part of his alpha, their child growing heavy inside of him… Will, of course, could hardly wait to witness these changes. 

The idea of breeding, procreating, had never been something that Will had allowed himself to imagine. Passing on the uglier traits, the demons that haunted his own mind, the Asperger’s, the empathy problems, the fact that he was a monster, a murderer… The fact that he liked killing… Will hadn’t allowed himself to entertain the thought before now. But now, his omega, the man that he loved, was going to be thoroughly bred, creating some perfect storm of a human being… 

And the idea of Hannibal Lecter pregnant, heavy and kicking with his child, his litter, even… The idea of his omega’s body growing and swelling as he created life within him, his children growing inside of him… The very idea of it had Will excited. 

Will’s mind was still drugged with sleep, but he was awake enough to register where he was, and who was with him. The alpha smiled as he woke, as he always did now, knowing that this wasn’t just a dream. Waking up to find Hannibal with him, to find his omega marked and his, to wake up and know that this mutual possession was no longer some idealistic dream… With a small smile, Will reached over and let his fingers graze over the omega’s muscular back, touching the mauled skin in the center. The Verger brand had once been there, though it was now distorted and mangled and marred by Hannibal’s own hand, refusing to be marked and owned by anyone…

Well, anyone except for Will. 

Will felt Hannibal’s body stirring, squirming. He could smell the fresh slick, the scent of it hitting him hard, though the alpha hardly minded, breathing him in deeply. His mind slowly clearing, it registered slowly as to what Hannibal was doing, making rhythmic motions, the bed rocking beneath him. 

“You okay, Han?” Will inquired softly, wrapping a hand around his waist.

Hannibal’s cock hardened against the mattress and the omega instinctively began to thrust into it, craving friction desperately. All composure that Hannibal had once cherished was gone now. Will’s hands tried to still him, but he couldn’t. He needed the friction, needed the stimulation, needed to appease the ache. He _needed, needed, needed._

This was the worst part of heat. Everything else was altogether enjoyable; the sex, the idea of procreation, being tied together, just sleeping next to one another… The only bad part was the need that overtook him, just before Will could sink deep inside of him, just before his need could be satiated. The pain that overtook him…

He rubbed himself against the mattress, chasing after his orgasm. He wanted to reach back behind himself, wanted to press two, three, four fingers inside of himself, until he could bring himself to completion, until he could appease the hollowness between his legs, until he could make the pain stop. He needed to be filled, needed to stop the ache, but Will’s arm had his arms pinned to the mattress. He bit down on the pillow, moaning loudly, without an ounce of shame as his hips thrust into the mattress. 

“Hannibal, Han, stop it. Settle.” Will insisted. Hannibal didn’t listen to the alpha though, slowly reaching down as best as he could to rub at his hardened cock, wrapping a hand around it and stroking himself in small, messy jerks. It didn’t appease the ache between his legs, but the twitching of his cock, the tight feeling of his hand wrapped tightly around his erection distracted him from the pain. 

“Hannibal! Stop, I’ll help, but stop it.” Will commanded, voice louder than it ever got with Hannibal. In the past week, he had been good to Hannibal, gentle, never getting too rough with him, never bossing him around, Hannibal being one of the most independent people that he knew. But he was still Will’s omega, and sometimes there needed to be lessons in obedience. 

_“Will…”_ Hannibal whined as he struggled against Will’s touch, resisting against the alpha as he tried to still him, refusing to listen, continuing to work around his own cock, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t nearly enough. Nothing but Will’s knot could ever be enough for him now, but the haze of his heat had him chasing after his orgasm desperately, ignoring reason. 

Will’s cock jerking, erection swelling with blood, he climbed over top of the restless omega, straddling his legs, pushing Hannibal into the bed. The omega let out a loud whine, but didn’t halt his squirming and touching, bucking and jerking and touching beneath the heavy weight of his alpha, wanting more, needing more. 

With a low rumbling growl building in his chest, Will blanketed over him, wrapping himself around the omega, trying his best to stop him from moving. He couldn’t help him if he didn’t stop this, couldn’t get inside if he didn’t settle down for just a few moments, just long enough for Will to push himself inside. But he wouldn’t stop squirming and touching himself long enough for him to do anything to help him. Hannibal always was a stubborn fucking ass. 

Part of it was instinct, part of it was from seeing it in pornography, and some of it was just a desperate last resort. Will reached beneath Hannibal, pulling his hands out from between his legs and pinning them roughly to the bed. Hannibal responded with a loud whine in protest, still rutting and squirming and pressing himself into the bed. Will leaned down over his omega, pinning one of his wrists down to the bed before reaching down with one hand and taking Hannibal by the hips, nails digging into the flesh until they stilled. Hannibal continued to struggle against him, squirming against his touch until Will let a low growl, drawing a whimper that sounded like it came from a wounded animal. 

Pinning him down, Will steadied himself, lining his cock up with the place where his back met the curve of his ass, the very contact almost enough to push him over. The alpha, still gripping tight to the squirming omega, began to roughly thrust. Pre-cum smeared over Hannibal’s pale skin, mixing with his own slick. It was an old practice, something deemed almost taboo these days, but it was effective enough. Hannibal let out a long whine, pressing his face into the pillow and beginning to still, relaxing beneath him. 

Will began roughly humping against him, not particularly bringing either of them a lot of pleasure, but it was rather an act of dominance. Of control. Hannibal was stubborn, independent, and Will had always loved that about him, but there were times, times like these, in the midst of heat, in the midst of such a thorough breeding, when lessons in submission were necessary. Will was going to fuck his omega full of his pups, give him a litter, fill his belly with one, two, three, four pups, and he was not going to let Hannibal orgasm without Will having first knotted him. Hannibal needed to be taught a lesson in these hierarchies of dominance and submission.

Hannibal let out a mewling whine from beneath him. Will’s cock, heavy and thick, hard against the cleft of his ass, thrust roughly against him, hips pistoned and delivering thrust after brutal thrust. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to turn them both over and pin him down, ride him until they were both contented, bounce on his cock until he knotted him, filled him with his seed, thoroughly bred him until he was growing thick and heavy with Will’s child. But he didn't, knowing that the only way to be rewarded with his alpha’s knot was to submit. 

Whining, he grappled at the pillows and sucked in a breath, trying to remain still as Will smeared pre-cum over the cleft of his ass, the clear fluid spreading over the small of his back. His erection was trapped between the mattress and his belly, rocking minutely against the sheets but not enough to get any real friction. 

_“Will…”_ Hannibal whined. _”Alpha!”_

“You gonna be a good boy now, Hannibal?” Will teased, voice gruff as his hips continued thrusting roughly against the older man’s back, bringing the omega no pleasure until he submitted to the alpha’s will. 

“Yes!” Hannibal cried, voice cracking as he begged. 

“You gonna let me breed you now? Let me stuff your belly full of my pups? Gonna listen to your alpha? Are you going to be a good omega for your alpha?” 

_“Please!”_ Hannibal whined, fingers balling into fists around the sheets, feeling hollow and desperate as his heat overtook him. 

Will decided to show mercy. He wasn’t cruel to Hannibal, and after all, his omega _was_ in heat. To withhold from him, to torment him any longer, would be cruel, knowing that he was desperate to be filled and had no capacity to control himself any longer. The alpha situated himself above the older man, tugging his omega up by his hips and spreading him open. Will wrapped his fingers around his cock, erection heavy in his hand and knot beginning to swell at the base. He lined himself up with Hannibal’s leaking hole, fingers slowly grazing over the cleft of his ass for a moment. Hannibal let out a whine, but stayed still for him. 

“That’s a good omega. Gonna breed you so full, gonna stuff you so full of my pups…” Will murmured before pushing in, sinking all the way into the hilt. The tight, damp heat never got old, no matter how many times he sunk in, no matter how many times he fucked his omega full. He would never get over it. After so many years of pent up feelings, after wanting to do this for so long, Will swore to himself that he’d never take this for granted. 

Hannibal let out a low moan as the alpha sunk deep into him, leaving him full to bursting. Hannibal clutched the pillow hard as Will began to move inside of him, thrusting into him, setting a steady, but brutal, pace. The omega pushed back against him, urging him in deeper, needing to feel every inch of him, needing to take him as deeply as he could, needing to feel completely and entirely one with him. He needed to be taken and filled by his alpha. He needed, he needed, he needed.

He let out a sharp cry as the alpha slammed against his prostate, each thrust pointed and purposeful, each movement sending waves of pleasure through his body as he gripped the sheets. Will was a skilled lover, knew exactly how to make it feel good as he fucked him full, as he bred him full of his puppies. That was what Hannibal was designed for, after all, no matter how much he tried to deny it in the light of day. But now, with Will, he had no issue embracing it. 

For so long, Hannibal Lecter had wanted to hide what he was, didn’t want the world to know that he was an omega. He lived in a world that treated omegas as second class citizens, good for nothing but fucking and breeding and taking care of the children. But Will had always known, even when Hannibal tried to hide it, but he had never treated him as less. Will had always seen him as the man that he had wanted so desperately to be. Will had never treated him differently. And perhaps this was why he had no problem being used, being bred, _submitting._

_“So good,_ alpha.” Hannibal moaned, pressing his face into the pillow, voice coming out ragged and desperate without so much as an ounce of composure. Will was the only person in the world who could do this to him, who could reduce him to a quivering, begging mess, who could turn him into a proper omega.

Will pressed his fingers deep into Hannibal’s hips, holding him still as he thrust hard into his omega. He left fingerprint bruises against the pale flesh there, just another way of marking him as his own. For years, Will had fantasized about this. He had imagined killing him so many times, but it was never really about the act of murder itself. Will had wanted to own Hannibal, wanted to control him in the same way that Hannibal had controlled him. Killing him, torturing him, had been the only way that he had known how. But now, there was forgiveness between them, and there was no more power struggle. They belonged to one another. 

But that didn’t mean that Will didn’t want to mark him in every way that he knew how. He wanted to leave his marks, leave bruises and scratches all over his body along with the scar that was sure to form over his mating gland. He wanted there to be no question as two who Hannibal Lecter belonged to. 

_“Mine.”_ Will growled, thrusting deeper into him. He held tight to the omega, breath shaky as he rutted into his body, body trembling with each moan and whine that Hannibal let out. He pressed his nose into the crook of his neck, licking lightly at the scab over his neck. He had reopened it over and over since he'd left it there, wanting to make it deeper, more and more prominent. He wanted to leave marks all over his body, and he wanted them to last. 

“Gonna fill you up, Han. Gonna make you so big with my puppies. You're gonna swell up so big with my pups, gonna keep you knocked up. Turn you into a proper omega. Good for fucking and breeding and taking care of my pups.” Will growled, thrusting harder into him. 

Of course, that wasn’t what 

Hannibal let out a whine, biting down into the pillow beneath him as Will slammed deeper into him. Trembling hard, he pressed back against his alpha, pushing into his touch. He wanted it. He wanted it so desperately. He wanted Will to breed him, wanted to be filled with his seed, wanted to feel the warmth of his seed deep inside of his womb. He wanted to grow thick and heavy with his alpha’s pups, wanted to give him the family that he had been dreaming of forever. He knew how much Will had wanted to build a family of his own, and now Hannibal had the opportunity to give it to him.

The idea made him all that much harder.

He let out a whine, high pitched and pitiful, praying that Will would show mercy on his aching soul and knot him already. He needed his knot, needed to be filled and bred. He wanted to feel the pleasant stretch of his belly as it filled with Will’s seed. He wanted to feel the warmth spread through him as semen mixed with slick. He wanted to feel the hot ropes of cum splash against his cervix and fill him until he was full to bursting. He wanted it perhaps more than anything. 

“Breed me, alpha. _Please, mylimasis,_ I want you to fill me with your pups.” Hannibal moaned, voice ragged as he lost himself to his own need. He was rarely so submissive, and never quite so pitiful as this, but he needed it. There was no way around it. He needed to be taken and filled and bred. 

Will let his hands run over Hannibal’s back as it arched beneath his touch, feeling the way that his omega reacted to the brush of his fingers. Hannibal was so damn squirmy now, so damn impatient, needing more now than he had over the past few days. Perhaps it was because his body knew that his heat was coming to an end, and he needed to be bred now more than ever if he was going to come out of his heat knocked up. He knew that he should give Hannibal what he wanted, but he didn’t want to knot so fast. He wanted to see Hannibal beg for him a little longer. He wanted to watch him submit, wanted to watch him plead on hands and knees and pray to whatever gods he did or didn’t believe in, begging to be taken and knotted and filled. 

“Not yet.” Will huffed, teasing as he nibbled on an earlobe. 

Will pulled himself upright on his knees again, gripping harder at his hips and pulling him back, the wet sound of skin on skin filling their little cabin. His thrusts nailed harder and harder into him, pressing insistently against his prostate, drawing sharp cries from Hannibal’s chest, head thrown back in the throes of his pleasure. He was stunning. Perfect. 

And yet… 

Hannibal begged beneath him, babbling incoherently, switching between Lithuanian and English, though Will could just hardly hear his pleas, too caught in his own need. The omega was begging, pressing back against him, trying to get more, more… Disobedient, fiercely independent… Will had always loved that about him, loved that he took shit from no one, but Hannibal was _his_ omega. He belonged to him and solely him, and he needed to learn to subject himself to his authority from time to time. Will had been submitting himself to the omega for years, but now it was Hannibal’s turn to learn some lessons in submission.

Will pressed his fingers deeper into Hannibal’s hips for a moment, stilling his squirming omega before sinking in all the way to the hilt, burying himself deep into his body. Once they were both still, Hannibal still whimpering beneath him, begging for friction, begging to be knotted and bred, Will raised a hand and brought it down hard against the pale skin of Hannibal’s ass, watching the redness blossom beneath it, leaving a bright red handprint. Hannibal cried out, his body clenching around the alpha’s cock. Will let out a shuddered moan at the feeling of his body contracting around him. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“That,” Will started. “Was for disobeying me.” 

He pulled himself out most of the way, until nothing but the tip of his cock remained inside, before slamming himself back in. Hannibal let out a sharp cry as Will raised his hand again, bringing it back down on the reddened flesh, letting the pink flesh deepen in shade again, letting the red blossom out over his ass. His body contracting hard against Will’s cock had him struggling back a moan, holding back his sounds of pleasure, not wanting to break the illusion that he was punishing him. He doubted that it was really punishment for either of them, but Will liked the way that Hannibal squeezed tight around him, and he liked the sounds that he made when he did it. 

“For being stubborn.” 

He pulled himself out again, unsheathing himself from the warmth of Hannibal’s body, leaving only just enough of himself inside to tease at Hannibal’s rim, leaving him whining before finally slamming in again, savoring the clench of Hannibal’s body around him, and the cry the omega made as he lay moaning and screaming beneath him. Will raised a hand again, bringing it down hard, skin reddening, his handprint staining against the skin. 

“For not submitting to your alpha.” 

Will brought his hand back again, pulling himself out before delivering yet another sharp thrust into his body as Hannibal cried out in ecstasy beneath him. He brought his hand down hard, the wet sound of slick-soaked skin against striking palms echoing through their small cabin. Hannibal’s voice echoed louder than the smacking of his skin, though, crying out as he threw his head back.

“I’m gonna teach you to be a proper omega.” 

Will delivered one, two, three brutal thrusts into the older man, savoring the way that his moans and cries sounded as they rang out through the room before bringing his hand down to spank him again. Some lessons were taught with more care and understanding, and other lessons required a bit more force. But Hannibal… Hannibal liked pain. He liked hurting, and he liked to be hurt. Liked to torture, and to be tortured. 

“Good for fucking and breeding and taking care of my pups. That’s what you’re good for.”

Will pulled out slowly, letting his cock drag agonizingly slowly, dragging over the omega’s prostate until he was whimpering. Hannibal buried his face into the pillow, biting down as he gripped tightly to the sheets. The alpha slammed himself back into his tight, damp hole, Hannibal letting out a cry as he did. Will raised his other hand and brought it down on the other cheek, deciding that he ought to at least make it symmetrical. The bright pink spread over his pale skin, and Hannibal let out a muffled cry, biting down hard on the pillow as his body contracted hard around the alpha’s cock. 

“No, no.” Will scolded, reaching forward and running a hand through Hannibal’s silvery hair, pulling his head back hard. “I wanna hear you.” 

Will leaned forward and let his hips pick up speed, clinging tightly to his omega and slamming deep into him. Hannibal let out a cry of pleasure, his alpha’s cock pointedly slamming against his prostate, waves of pleasure wracking through him until he couldn’t breathe. His head was spinning. Hannibal had never submitted to anyone, never been obedient, had always gone his own way, but Will… Will was the first to ever make him want to be a proper omega.

He had never even given the idea of submitting to anyone a second thought. Hannibal was stubborn by nature, fiercely independent and without need of an alpha like some omegas. But not him. He had never had any use for an alpha before meeting Will Graham. He had never wanted to be anything but the stubborn omega that he was before he met Will Graham. Will Graham, though, Will Graham made him want to be little more than a fuck toy, good for fucking and breeding. He wanted to be kept full, each heat filling him with another litter to give to Will, constantly ready to birth his alpha’s pups. 

“I’m so close, alpha, so close.” Hannibal whimpered, feeling his balls tighten against his body as he came closer to his orgasm. It was maddening, the feeling of being taken so fast and rough by his alpha, the feeling of losing all the control that he had worked so hard and for so long to maintain. And yet, it was somehow entirely freeing, surrendering his own will to that of his alpha, giving everything over to Will, pouring all that he had in him into Will Graham… It was satisfying, freeing in the strangest of ways. The man who had been ashamed to be an omega, the man who had been afraid to be anything but an alpha, was becoming more and more like an omega with each thrust of Will’s hips.

Soon he’d be filled with Will’s children, filled to the brim, carrying the alpha’s litter and bringing them into the world. He had never thought that he would have children, too afraid of losing his independence, his standing in society. But society and man-made rules no longer mattered, not as long as he was with Will Graham, held tightly in his embrace. As long as he had Will, he would gladly surrender everything because it meant that he was gaining something far, far better in return. 

_“Will.”_ He moaned, pushing back against him as the alpha’s knot began to swell, so close to popping, so close to filling him with his seed, again and again and again, until his heat ended and he came out of his heat a father-to-be, carrying his alpha’s child, or better yet, children. They would grow and blossom inside of him, and they would create a family of their own…

Oh, god, he was ready.

Will gave a final strong push, pressing his knot past the rim in one smooth glide. Hannibal had grown more accustomed to taking his knot, the pain now dulled into pure, unadulterated pleasure as his knot caught past the omega’s rim, flooding him with seed. Hannibal cried out his own orgasm followed suit, leaving the sheets beneath him wet and sticky with his semen. He shuddered as he felt Will’s seed filling him, the warmth spreading through his lower belly, damp and warm and altogether reassuring as he collapsed onto the bed.

Hannibal sighed, practically feeling as his body accepted his alpha’s semen, absorbing it all, taking all of him in as the alpha collapsed on top of him for just a moment, damp skin pressed against damp skin, dripping with sweat. Still, Hannibal felt contented, to a point where a soft purr rose from his chest. It wasn’t exactly a difficult task, drawing a purr from Hannibal’s throat, at least not for Will. He had never done it before this heat, had never been so at ease, but with Will’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight against his chest… It was no difficult task, to say the least.

“I love you.” Hannibal murmured, leaning back against him as Will rolled them both over onto their sides.

“I love you too.” Will whispered, pressing a small kiss against his freshly-opened mating gland. He’d opened it days ago, and had mostly refused to let it scab over, reopening it every time that it began to heal, determined to leave a mark that nobody could ignore. 

Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, down his side, finally resting his hand against the small curve of his belly, already filled and slightly bloated with his cum. If he squinted, it almost looked like a small baby bump. He reassured himself that, in a few months, he wouldn’t have to pretend. He’d have a bump there, growing thick with his child. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Will confirmed.

“I would have told you if you had. It was… Quite enjoyable, actually.” Hannibal replied with a small chuckle, though he could still faintly feel the sting of Will’s handprint against his skin. He wondered if he was going to bruise there. 

“Well maybe we’ll try it again sometime.” Will teased before pressing a small kiss against his ear. “I didn’t mean it. I love you the way that you are. You and your stubborn self. Don’t change, okay? You keep being that independent omega that I know and love.”

Hannibal smiled, lacing his fingers through Will’s, resting over top of his belly, watching it grow minutely as the next wave of the alpha’s orgasm took him over, filling him with more of his semen. He had grown to love the feeling of filling with his alpha’s seed, watching himself grow, if only a bit, as he was stuffed full. He’d soon get to watch himself grow heavy and kicking with his first litter, and he couldn’t help but find himself excited at the prospect.

“Don’t leave, and I won’t change.” Hannibal assured sleepily, letting out a yawn. 

Will smiled, watching as the man that he loved slip into the arms of sleep. He rarely got to watch Hannibal sleep, the man staying up later and rising earlier than the alpha on most days. But when he did sleep, he looked effortlessly peaceful, like anything that had ever hurt him, any ghost that had ever haunted him, disappeared, and he was freed of any demon that he may have had. He was beautiful when he slept, especially when he fell asleep freshly knotted. Filled and freshly knotted, body working to take in the alpha’s seed and create life within his womb, a life that they would hopefully get to watch grow in the coming months.

Will had wanted to be a father from the time he was a child, though had always known better than to procreate, knowing what he was and what demons haunted him. But now, with Hannibal, he wanted to have a child of his own. A baby, new into this world, straight from Hannibal’s womb, a baby for him to hold close to his chest and never let go. A toddler, one, two years old, with an excited laugh each time that Will picked them up and tossed them into the air, whose little hands could wrap around his fingers as he walked with them. A child whom he could teach to fish and hunt and ride a bike, watch as Hannibal taught them to play the harpsichord with fingers just barely long enough to reach the keys. A teenager who he could comfort after their first heartbreak, who they could bring into this devious and dastardly family business. A child of their own.

Will smiled and tugged Hannibal closer. Soon enough, their world would flip as they brought a child, or perhaps children, into the world. But until then, Will was perfectly content laying knotted to the man that he loved, just the two of them.


End file.
